


Star-filled Sky

by thesoundofnat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Seamus hummed his agreement, and Dean found himself unable to look away. The faint moonlight illuminated Seamus’ features, reflecting just how at peace he was feeling, and Dean knew no view could top this.(Or, Seamus wants Dean to come look at the stars with him.)





	Star-filled Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece that was requested on tumblr. I hope you like it!

When Dean closed his way too big textbook, his eyes aching too much for him to continue, the common room was almost entirely empty. He stretched, taking the time to look around the room. No one he really talked to was there, and so he figured he’d head straight to the dorm, but before he could even stand properly a figure came rushing downstairs, all but crashing into him.

“There you are!” Seamus exclaimed, almost shaking out of his skin with an excitement Dean didn’t share.

“I’ve been here this entire time,” he deadpanned. “You left me here an hour ago, remember?”

Seamus waved a hand. “Insignificant. Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“Outside.”

“Why?”

“Well, first of all, you look like death itself, mate, and could probably use the fresh air. Second, I want to show you something. Come on, we don’t have that much time before we’re not allowed to be out.”

Dean accepted his fate and followed him before Seamus carried him out himself. “What do you want to show me?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Dean was approximately 99.9 percent certain Seamus was messing with him, but he appreciated having something to do. Revising had taken a toll on him, and he felt way too out of it for it to merely be about eight in the evening.

He filled his lungs with the scent of winter as they walked outdoors, shivering slightly since he hadn’t brought anything warmer to wear. “Are we gonna be out here for long?”

“Not too long, don’t you worry.” Seamus seemed determined, never pausing in his stride. It made Dean curious, and he hurried up to walk beside him.

Seamus paused in the middle of the Hogwarts grounds, frosty grass and towering trees surrounding them. Just as Dean started looking around for whatever it was Seamus wanted to show him Seamus was off again, walking toward an empty spot and calling back to Dean. “Come look at the stars.”

“ _That’s_ your surprise?” Dean asked, walking toward him slowly.

“I never said it was a _good_ surprise. But hey, the view is wonderful. I saw it from the dorm windows and knew I wanted to come see it out here where barely no light would disturb.”

When Dean joined his side and looked up toward the star-filled sky, he could see what Seamus meant. He’d never cared too much about stars or the moon, but the dark blue sky was glittering so beautifully that it almost took his breath away.

“Woah.”

“See?”

Dean knew Seamus was grinning knowingly, but he didn’t want to look away from the sky just yet. “It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it? And it’s oddly calming, don’t you think?”

Dean nodded. It was as if his mind was getting a well deserved break from everything for once, and although he knew it would be brief he appreciated every second of it.

“It’s a great reminder of how small we actually are,” he said, turning to Seamus. “Of how insignificant our problems are in the grand scheme of things.”

Seamus hummed his agreement, and Dean found himself unable to look away. The faint moonlight illuminated Seamus’ features, reflecting just how at peace he was feeling, and Dean knew no view could top this.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

Seamus met his gaze now, his grin big and cheerful. “Hey, no problem. Knew you’d like it.”

“You seem to know everything about me. I barely have to say a word.”

“Guess I’m observant.”

When they walked back, their steps slightly more hurried now due to the cold, Dean felt Seamus’ hand brush against his more than once, and as they climbed the stairs on their way to the Gryffindor common room Seamus slipped his hand into Dean’s, and Dean had no plans of ever letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
